The Sixth Member
by Zeitgeist1115
Summary: Post-AC3 (MAJOR SPOILERS). As the school year resumes at North High following the events of 12/21, a new transfer student arrives and joins the SOS Brigade. Seeing a pattern with the club members' origins, Kyon investigates this new student's past...and finds his world becoming even stranger. Narrated from Kyon's POV. Rated T for violence and mild language.
1. Prologue: Catalyst

**The Sixth Member**

**Series:** Haruhi Suzumiya/Assassin's Creed crossover

**Genre:** Supernatural, Suspense

**Summary:** Post-AC3 (major spoilers!). As the school year resumes at North High following the events of December 21, a new transfer student arrives and is brought into the SOS Brigade. Seeing a pattern with the club members' origins, Kyon investigates this new student's past...and finds his world becoming even stranger. Narrated from Kyon's POV.

**Disclaimer:** The following is a not-for-profit fan work. The Assassin's Creed series is owned by Ubisoft Montreal and Ubisoft Annecy. The Haruhi Suzumiya light novels are owned by Nagaru Tanigawa, Noizi Ito, and Kadokawa Shoten. The author is in no way associated with the aforementioned previously copyrighted material, or the authors, creators and producers thereof. This is a strictly non-canon crossover, and no copyright infringement is intended. Both of these series are certainly worthwhile; I encourage readers to support the official release.

**Prologue: Catalyst**

Nobody knew what the hell happened with the aurora and quakes on December 21st. This was right after I had returned from the alternate universe.

...I can already tell this is going to require some explanation.

My name is Kyon (it's short for Kyousuke Takagi. There, I said it. Might as well before the world potentially ends again), and I'm a second-year student at North High in Kobe, Japan. I had just returned from an alternate universe on December 24th; it's a long story. But when I returned, I found that something very unusual had happened on the 21st when I was away.

That night, a massive aurora borealis enveloped the Earth. Small-scale seismic movements were reported on the local news. I already had reason to panic, considering other recent disasters, but our case was surprisingly minor. Wasn't Japan in the Ring of Fire, after all? Yet we were taking only the tail-end of what appeared to be a worldwide event. Volcanic activity, electrical storms, and bigger earthquakes were happening elsewhere...

And then, after a couple of hours or so, the event passed. Aside from mass blackouts, some casualties and some property damage, the world came out surprisingly well-off. It took a while to restore power-right on Christmas Day, in our case. I could already tell this was going to be a very lively New Year's.

I presumed that Haruhi heard about the predicted Mayan apocalypse and willed it out of existence just as it was about to happen. Or perhaps Yuki or Koizumi had something to do with it? They could also have mitigated the effects.

Oh, did I mention that my group of friends includes aliens, time travelers and psychics? And also that Haruhi Suzumiya, our self-appointed leader, is more or less a god and can shape reality? Because that's kind of important.

Anyway, over vacation, I remember reading through a bunch of news sites, blogs, etc. that mentioned the events of the 21st-just to reaffirm that I was, in fact, not the only one who saw what happened. If I knew Haruhi, she would not allow the SOS Brigade to avoid investigating this phenomenon. In a few of these other sites, one particular name kept cropping up. An employee from some company called "Abstergo" (sounds familiar; aren't they some kind of pharmaceutical company?) was bragging about how he had uploaded this one guy's memories to the cloud. The memories of the man who kept getting mentioned in the news.

Desmond Miles. That name stuck in my mind. Who was he? Why is-or was, rather-he important?

(A/N: No, that's not meant to be an "official" name for Kyon.)


	2. Chapter 1: The New Student

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

When we returned to school in January, things were more or less status quo. Haruhi kept going on and on about something mysterious having taken place or about to happen, I provided a logical counterpoint to her frankly insane ramblings, et cetera.

Except something was different this time around. A new student had arrived in our homeroom. She was a young woman with short black hair. She wore the typical transfer student uniform, but I couldn't help but notice the gloves she had on. It was winter, I suppose, but they just stood out to me somehow.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student coming to our class. I'd like to welcome Miss Rin Takamura!"

She greeted the class, saying a few things to introduce herself. The only thing I could think about, though, was the possibility that Haruhi would want to drag her into the club, being a mysterious transfer student not unlike Koizumi. She never mentioned it, but I could tell she was thinking it.

Later on, I came to the SOS Brigade's meeting. And like clockwork, Haruhi was there, dragging Takamura into the room, giving us a grandiose introduction and all.

"-what do you mean?" Haruhi was saying to me when I protested. "We could always use new members!"

I shrugged. "I suppose, but wouldn't she upset the fragile group dynamic we have?"

"It's fine, really," Takamura said. "I won't be any trouble."

"See?" Haruhi added with a grin. "She even agrees with me! She wants to join us!"

"I don't think that's what-"

Our ever-so-gracious president quickly interrupted me. "Alright! Onto club business!"

...And said club business consisted of doing absolutely nothing. Takamura mostly kept to herself, though, observing us from one of the chairs nearby.

After everyone else had left, I approached Takamura, hoping to get a few words out of her.

"Hey. So, um, what do you think of the club so far?"

"Suzumiya seems really eccentric," she replied. "But I think I'll come to like it in time."

"She's always going on and on about potential mysteries," I said. "Like what happened on the 21st."

"Honestly," she said with a smile, "I'm glad we survived. And we've got Desmond to thank for it."

"...Miles?" I asked. "I've heard the name in a couple of places."

She looked up. "Oh no, I've already said too much..."

"What?"

Takamura briefly glanced to the sides. "I might as well tell you the whole story," she said, "since you know so much. What I'm about to tell you, you absolutely cannot repeat to anyone. Nobody, not even Haruhi, must know. We can't risk being compromised, not now."

"I promise I won't say a word," I replied. "But tell me, who's 'we'?"

She let out a sigh. "Kyon, I'm an Assassin."

Somehow, I wasn't surprised. Not that she was an Assassin, in particular, but rather at the general fact that something about her was unusual. That's what bound the club members together. The alien Nagato, the time traveler Asahina, the esper Koizumi, and of course, our terrifying would-be God, Haruhi. What difference would an Assassin make?

"Let me guess. You only hunt people who deserve it, right?"

"...something like that," she replied. I could tell she was shocked by how nonchalant I was about the whole thing, even if I didn't show it. "We used to be simply about hunting the Templars. But our whole perspective changed ever since Ezio stumbled upon the Apple and the Vault."

"I-I'm sorry. Templars? Ezio?" I asked.

Takamura shook her head. "Perhaps I should explain from the beginning..."

Obviously. Ideally the beginning is where you would start.

(A/N: Takamura's an OC. Just thought I'd mention that. XD)


	3. Chapter 2: The Predator

**Chapter 2: The Predator**

The conversation went on and on for what felt like hours. The reason why she wore the gloves was to cover the burn marks on her ring finger-a sort of rite-of-passage and seal for Assassin membership. She talked about so many incomprehensible things. The First Civilization; the autocratic, control-obsessed Templars (now under the guise of Abstergo Industries); the Pieces of Eden. She was part of the Assassins' Osaka cell and a descendant of Shao Jun, a Chinese Assassin from the 16th century. Jun came into contact with this one guy-what was his name, Ezio Audi-something?-who had encountered visions of Those Who Came Before.

hey were the first advanced civilization on Earth-more so than ours, in fact-and while they were at war with ordinary humans, there was a massive solar flare that caused mass geological chaos.

I know, it's a lot to take in.

"...so just to clarify. That whole aurora borealis thing that happened in December; that was because Desmond sacrificed himself?"

She nodded. "He stopped the apocalypse once he had found the key."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but..." I started to say.

"But what?"

"Well, what if I told you that Haruhi might have been responsible for stopping the apocalypse?"

"Impossible," Rin said, crossing her arms. "How?"

"It's sort of her thing," I said. "She can warp reality."

"Nonsense. Nobody has that kind of power. Not even the Pieces of Eden are capable of-" She stopped for a moment, as if in deep thought. "Hmm...I hadn't thought of that."

"What is it?" I asked.

"...it's nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Never mind. I have more important business to think about right now."

"I've been meaning to ask. What are you doing here, exactly?"

"Following a lead," she replied. "There is one individual I'm interested in."

Rin took out her phone, showing an image of one of the students here. I immediately recognized him. "His name's Yasunori Morita. You might know him as the president of the computer club."

I nodded. "We are very familiar with him, yes."

"I have reason to believe he's feeding information to Abstergo," she continued. "He's most likely spying on your club."

"Given what Haruhi had to do to get the club's computer, I wouldn't be surprised," I said. "So, what do you plan on doing about him?"

Then, with horror, I suddenly remembered something. She's an _Assassin._

"Wait. You don't mean..."

"...sometimes, lives have to be taken," she said. "It's what we do."

I replied, "But this is murder, plain and simple."

"Is it any different from when Nagato-san deleted Ryouko Asakura?" she asked.

Well, she got me there. But I was still shocked that she knew about that.

"How did you-"

"I met her before club today. I spoke with her about her role in the club, to see if she's connected to Those Who Came Before."

"...because of her powers, right?" I asked.

"Right."

"But back to what's at hand. When do you plan on going after Morita?"

"He'll be in the city later tonight, meeting with Abstergo agents," she said. "It'll be the perfect opportunity to strike. I've already got the meeting spot marked on my phone here..."

I came to the meeting spot Takamura mentioned, waiting for hours. At about 9PM, I saw Morita walking towards an alley. In the shadows, I could see him quietly speaking with a man in a sharp suit. Money was exchanged, and Morita handed him a thumb drive. I couldn't help but wonder what was on it.

Then, that's when it happened. Two people, a man and a very familiar girl, jumped down from the rooftops above. I heard the distinct sound of knives being drawn-hidden blades. The older man took the agent down in seconds. Simultaneously, Takamura thrust her hand towards Morita's stomach. He collapsed to the ground as well. The two disappeared as quickly as they came.

We were lucky the street was empty that night. Cautiously, I came over and inspected Morita's wallet, which had fallen to the ground. Inside, woven into the leather, was the Templar cross.

There was truth to what Rin was telling me, after all.

Strangely, the bodies disappeared shortly afterward. I noticed Nagato nearby. I know she can reconstruct reality to a certain extent-like restoring the classroom to normal after her fight with Ryouko Asakura. Did Rin ask her to do this? I had to know.

(A/N: Obviously, the Computer Club President goes unnamed in the series. I decided to give him my own name for ease of reference.)


	4. Chapter 3: Deicide

**Chapter 3: Deicide**

Rin and I remained silent about what had happened. Later in the week, we met to talk about it.

"...so Nagato was helping you out."

She nodded. "This group is amazing, Kyon. How did you all come together?"

"Again," I said, "Haruhi can just...will things into reality."

"She couldn't possibly be the sole defining factor here," she replied. "I mean...she just creates things out of nothing? It makes no sense. Even the First Civilization had limits."

After a moment of thought, I said something which, in retrospect, was somewhat of a bombshell.

"I think I've already found your answer. Haruhi must have created them."

She looked at me as if I had sprouted new limbs from out of my head. Not that I would blame her if such a thing occurred, given how unconventional my life turned out to be.

"...what?"

"Koizumi tells me that the world was created by Haruhi only a few years ago," I said. "We were just led to believe that things existed before that time."

"But...but the historical records, the Pieces of Eden, the Animus..."

"-All lies," I said, "if Haruhi truly is the creator. I can accept that the Assassins and Templars are real. Given everything I've seen before, I'm willing to believe this. But who's to say this whole thing isn't just the product of her imagination?"

"...if we kill her, then, the whole world could end," she replied.

"It's a risk we can't take," I said. "We've had to assume that if she dies or even if she's sufficiently bored, everything could end."

"So how did you figure that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Leap of faith, I suppose."

In hindsight, this was a very, very lame pun for me to use, even if it was unintentional.

The next day after class, I went to my locker to grab my books. I was surprised to find something inside...

An Assassin's gauntlet, complete with hidden short blade, was inside. There was also a photo of Haruhi, cut out from a yearbook. Her face was crossed out with red marker. A post-it note was attached, reading:

_Do what needs to be done, Kyon. If you can't bring yourself to do it, I will. Today we will be free._

The message stuck in my mind. She was actually going to do it, I thought. She's lost it.

Later that night, walking through the city, I saw Haruhi walking past a nearby store. _Good,_ I thought. _I'm not too late._

I looked down the street; Rin wasn't too far behind. Her hand was hanging off to the side. She was preparing to strike with the hidden blade.

I acted on instinct. I ran over and grabbed her wrist, redirecting it away from Haruhi.

That's when things went a little south, to put it lightly.

She must have tripped. I must have accidentally pointed the blade in the wrong direction. I don't recall exactly how it happened. But whatever the circumstances...the blade ended up in Rin's stomach. She slumped to the ground. I quickly dragged her to the alley right nearby.

"Kyon...but why?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," I replied.

"She's in control of the universe," she rasped. "I had to wrest that control. We have to be free."

"You would have destroyed the world in the process. Assassins are meant to be mindful, not reckless."

"As if you know anything about what we're trying to accomplish..."

Her head slumped over, her eyes closed. I gently laid her corpse on the ground. I noticed a small slip of paper that had fallen out of her hand. I inspected it-it looked like a Skype address.

I'm just lucky Haruhi didn't turn around or otherwise notice. She just kept walking on. Strange.

I looked back. The body was gone. Nagato must have been anticipating this as well.


	5. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

**Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

At the start of the week, the homeroom teacher announced that, just as suddenly as she came, Rin had moved away over the weekend. The story was that her parents switched jobs again, and had to move to the other side of the country. It was also mentioned that Morita also moved for similar reasons.

I knew better. And it tore me up a little inside. Nobody thought to question it, though this could be our club's reality-altering influence. But I couldn't just tell everyone; they'd think I'm crazy! Not to mention they'd probably haul me off for, let's not beat around the bush here, killing someone.

This must be what it felt like to be an Assassin.

Later on, I stayed behind in the club room after everyone had left. I turned on the club's computer. It was the same one Haruhi had extorted from Morita when we first started, ironically enough. Seems like only yesterday. I opened Skype and contacted the address Rin dropped.

"This is a secure channel, I trust?" came a voice on the other end. He spoke with a strong British accent.

"Are you Rin Takamura's contact?" I asked.

"What the-who is this?!" he replied. "How did you get a hold of this line?"

"Rin's dead," I explained. "She dropped a slip of paper with your contact info."

"...I see," he said. "How much do you know?"

"She told me everything. Then she suddenly went crazy and tried to kill our friend-a reality warper who, if killed, could potentially end the world."

"Ah, yes...I thought this would happen eventually." The video feed came in. He was revealed to be a man with short blonde hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

"How can I trust you?" I asked. "Rin was insane. And she tried to kill Haruhi in cold blood."

"We're not all like that, I promise," Shaun said. "Well, the ones that matter, anyway. There were a couple of us who went crazy from the Bleeding Effect. That seems to be what happened with her. There's a long list of side effects, including paranoid delusions and seeing things that aren't there."

We talked for a while, about specific things regarding the Brotherhood. The man-Shaun Hastings, as his name turned out to be-was very affable, considering the circumstances. Finally, I asked...

"You mentioned you had a Creed that you followed."

"Yes," Shaun replied. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"So...everything's a lie, so live in solipsistic anarchy?" I asked.

He briefly raised his hands in mock frustration. "There you go, twisting other people's words for hilarious exaggeration. That's _my_ job, damn it. But yeah, that's a bit of an exaggeration. And by 'a bit' I really mean 'a lot'. 'Nothing is true' means that society and institutions are fragile, and they can't always solve everyone's problems. 'Everything is permitted' means that we should be free in our actions, but above all else, we must be wise and responsible."

"I see." After a long pause, I said something that would likely change my life once more.

"Shaun, knowing everything I know now, I think I want to join the Brotherhood."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You can still choose to back out."

"I have the SOS Brigade to back me up in case things go south. Besides, Juno's still out there. If she really is such a huge threat, what choice do I have?"

After a moment of consideration, Shaun pressed a few keys on his laptop.

"...I'm contacting the Osaka team. You can discuss things with them at this rendezvous point here..."

Once again, my life had become even weirder.


End file.
